Mystry Dungeon: Tides of Seasons
by ReaperOfShadows
Summary: Sumit Town is know for it's bueaty and cheerful people, and now a new adventures guild! And not all to soon...The season have suddenly been changing rapidly and the world around them is slowly being torn apart. Join the guilds new recruits to help solve this mysterious plauge!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Mystery Dungeon: Tide of Seasons

Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the series. All copy writes go to Nintendo and Gamefreak  
I only on the idea and the characters. Story is based off an RP.

Prolog:

Far from Treasure Town and the fabled Wigglytuff Explorers Guild (though if you ask me, you can never be far enough from him) is a small village at the base of a mountain called Mt. Summit. There a Scizor along with his friend, a young Kirlia named Matt, have made a new explorers guild. And it is here at the Summit Town Explores Guild where are adventure begins.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Summit Town!

A small Cyndaquil walked, or rather waddled as they are somewhat small and pudgy, through Summit Town, taking in al the sights and smells that surrounded him. "Wow, this place is really extravagant for such a small town." He said softly to himself. "I just hope I'll be able to the Explorers Guild here."

Unfortunately he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the Kirlia that was walking toward him.

"I swear Scizor has got to start doing his own grocery shopping." The Kirlia mumbled to himself, trying to keep a hold on the large bag of apples that he was carrying. It didn't take long for the two to 'cross paths' and walked right into each other.

"Ah geese, I am so sorry!" the Cyndaquil quickly apologized as he frantically helped pick up the apples that were now scattered across the ground.

"It's no problem. I wasn't really looking were I was going either." Replied the Kirlia calmly as the young cubby shrew-platypus like thing (I'm not entirely sure what to call it), helped pick up the apples. "There we go, that's the last of them."

"So what's with all the apples?" asked the Cyndaquil. "That's certainly a lot more then what you would need for yourself."

"I was just doing some grocery shopping for that lazy guild master of mine…" he grumbled.

All the sudden, the Cyndaquil eyes grew wide and bright. "You work at the Summit Town guild?" he said with a joyful ring.

"Unfortunately…" the Kirlia mumbled underneath his breath.

"Can I come with you?"

"You want to be in an explorer team?" The Cyndaquil responded with a nod with a wide smile. "Alright, that's fine by me. You'll have to talk to Scizor about making the team though. But it might be a while before we get other members as we're still relatively new. "

"That's fine by me." The Cyndaquil said. "I can wait for a little while."

"By the way, my name's Matt." The Kirlia introduced himself, extended his hand.

"Nice to meat you!" the Cyndaquil said, shaking the hand. "I'm Blaze."

"Blaze? Isn't that you're Poke Ability?" asked Matt.

"Yeah…" Blaze sweat dropped.

"Well alright then. Follow me." Replied Matt as he picked up the bag of apples and walked off to the guild.

Later, in a place that can only be described as over there…

"So this is the guild huh?" exclaimed Blaze. "This place is a lot more extravagant then I thought."

"They're just stairs." Matt said.

"I was talking about the mountain on top of the stairs…" Blaze responded before he quickly scampered up the stairs. When he got up to the top he looked back down and at Matt who still was at the bottom. "Come on, you're as slow as a Slakoth" he teased.

In a sudden flash of light Matt had instantaneously appeared at the top. "What was that about a Slakoth?"

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Teleport." Answered Matt. "I'm psychic remember?"

"Oh yeah." Blaze said as he waddled into the guild that was build into the side of the mountain. Looking up to the top of the entrance ladder he couldn't help but to stutter a bit.

Matt then teleported to the top of the entrance ladder. "Let's go Slowbro! You want to join the guild or not?"

"Um… I sort of have a thing about heights."

"You're afraid of heights? How else did you think we would get around inside a mountain?"

"No, it's not that I'm afraid of heights it's just…" Blaze then mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I can't climb…we Cyndiquils weren't exactly made for flying. And if I do somehow get up, I can't get back down."

"I see." Matt nodded. "Well sucks to be you."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my hips are twice the size of my rump and have one inch nubs for hands!"

"Relax newbie; I'm only messing with you." Matt laughed, teleporting the small Cyndaquil up with him. "Alright, let's go talk to the guild master to officially start your exploration team."

Blaze smiled at him and gave a quick nod before following Matt to the guild masters' chamber.

"Excuses me, guild master?" Matt asked as he knocked on the guild masters door. But no answer came. "Guild Master Shear?" Matt opened the door only to find the guild master lazily sleeping on a hammock.

The two Pokémon couldn't help but to sweat drop.

Matt picked up as rock and threw it at him, hitting the Scizor with a loud clang. "GUILD MASTER SHEAR!"

"Whowhatwhenwhere?!" Shear quickly sped, surprised more by the clang rather than the rock hitting him. "Oh, hello Matt. Back already?"

"I've been gone for an hour…" Matt sweat dropped.

"Really? Did you get the apples?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "No, I completely forgot about restocking our food storage." He said sarcastically. "Anyways we have someone that would like to join the guild?"

"Well that was fast." Shear said walking over to Matt. "So where is he?"

"I'm down hear sir…"

"Oh…aren't you a little young to be joining a guild kid?"

"I'm not a kid…" Blaze groaned.

Shear just shrugged. "Well welcome to the guild. The dorms are on the third floor, you're room is the last on the right."

Blaze smiled and quickly nodded. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down!" he said before bouncing off to his assigned room.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Shear said as he hopped back into his hammock and quickly fall back sleep.

"What am I going to do with you Guild master?" Matt sighed before heading off to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Tides of Seasons

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; all rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Please don't sue me, I have no money…  
On with the show!

Chapter 2: Meet the Crew

Within a few hours several more recruits of all colors had joined the Summit Town Guild. Within a days' worth of time the guild had been filled with bustle and quickly began its operations. With a new sun on the horizon Matt and Guild master Shear had summoned the recruits to the main chamber on the second floor for indoctrinations. "Greetings everyone, I am Guild Master Shear." The Scizor started. "If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask me or Matt here, our head of intelligence."

"More like head of chores…" Matt mumbled quietly to himself. Clearing his throat Matt continued where Shear left off. "Yes, I- we would be more than happy to help to anyway we can." He let out a mental sigh as he realized how close he had been to insulting the Guild Master by saying he did all the work, even if it_ was_true. "Now then, we'll need some volunteers for Sentry Duty and someone to update the quest boards."

"I'll be more than happy to update the boards." Jarod, a male Unfezant, spoke out.

"And me an Leon the Luxio will take sentry!" Jerry, a pidove, chimed. Matt nodded aceptingly as he jotted down the names.

The Kirlia turned back to the group before addressing them again. "We will also need someone for kitchen duty."

An Inysaur, named Naomi, rose her vine in the air, vaultering herself. "I can do that. I used to make dinner for my siblings." Naomi said in a half quiet tone.

Matt again wrote down the name on hsi list. "Alright, that's all the duties that need to be filled for now the rest of you can be on your way. Domitories are on the top floor down the hall." They all gave a unified cheer and went off in their own ways. "Blaze, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"What is it Matt?"

The Kirlia handded the small fire mouse a list of supplies. "There is a Tropious that runs a shop in the square. Can you go and get these items for me? Here's the money for them." Blaze nodded as he took the list and quickly trotted off to do his errands.

Blaze walked down the rode taking in the beatiful Spring day, unfortunatly that was the problem. It was Autumn. "Man, the seasons have been acting weid latley." he thought outloud to no one in particular. But he was right. Strangly the seasons seem to have ahead of sceduale. It had snowed for nearly two weeks straight before it quickly melted away into flowers and grass.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a small commtion going on by the market. It looked liked a Cubone and a Tropius were arguing about something. The small ground type seemed to be yelling at the much larger grass-flying type in some un comprehencible launge, witch obviously made the poor shop keeper deeply confused. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This Cubone is trying to payfor an Oran in forein Poke." The Tropius explained. "I've tried to excplain that I don't know the exchange rate, but she just keeps yelling at me."  
"Why should matter?! Poke is poke you jaDa!" she balled, having a thick Sanskirt accent.

Blaze sighed, deciding to pay for the Oran himself. "Here you go." He said handing her the berry.

"DhanyavAda." she thanked him. Or at least that's what he _assumed_ she did. Blaze smiled and nodded. "I'm Jiantia."

"Blaze. I know stupid name." The Cubone giggled a little bit. "So what brings you to Summit Town?"

"Looking for Guild."

"Oh, that's just up the street!" Blaze chimmed. "I'll show you the way! Oh, wait..." He quickly turned to the Tropius and gave him the supply list and money. "Almost forgot."

The grass-flying type quickly looked over the list. "Ah yes, I have everything here. Just give me a sec to gather them." In just a short moment he came back with a bag filled with the itmes Matt had asked for. "Here you go! Be sure to tell Matt I said hello."

Blaze smiled and tok the bag of berries of Reviver Seeds. Just as he was turing around a rahter rude Bisharp had ran into him, causing the Cyndaquil to drop the bag. The dark-steel type nonchalantly picked it up claiming it for his own. "Hey! Give those back!" Blaze pleaded.

The Bisharp gave the small pokemon an anoyed look before easily swatting him away. "Pethetic..." he taunted before simply walking off.

"I'm sorry, I'll get you another batch." The tropious appologized before handing them another bag of suplies. "On the house."

"Thanks." responded Blaze.

"What his problem?" Jiantia asked as they walked back to the guild, refering to the Bisharp from earlier.

"I don't know, but mabye it was becuase of the seasons changing to quickly." Blaze answered. "It's caused some pokemon to become more aggresive then usuall." He shook his head in greif, then smiled shortly after. "But let's change the subject. So you said you were looking to join the Guild earlier?"

Jiantia nodded. "Jes. Was hopping to start Exploration Team."

"Hey so am I! Mabye we can make one together!"

Jiantia mulled over Blazes' offer for a moment. On one hand, she jsut met him. On the other, he seems like a nice guy, and he did help her out earlier. She nodded. "Jes. Wonderful idea."

Blaze smiled.

"So you too want to start an Exploration group?" Shear asked. No sooner had Blaze retunred with the supplies both him and the Cubone had nearly broke down his door to talk to him. The two smaller pokemon nodded in agrement.

"Well if you want to be a team, you'll need a name." Matt interjected.

Come to think of it they had been so excited to be making a team, they hadn't thought of a name. "Vidhey." Jiantia exclaimed.

"Come again?" matt asked rather confused.

"Vidhey, short fo vidheyamArga. It mean 'seeking to do nessary act'."

Baze gave an aproving nod. "I like it. I was going to say something stupid like Pokepals." he laughed.

"Very well then from this day foward you too are now Team Esti." Shear commaned heartfully. "Matt make a note if you will."

"Um...how do you spel that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda

Chapter 3: A (Not So) Freindly Rivalery!

"AND THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" the guild cheered in unison.

"Give it your all everyone. Dissmissed."

All the recruits seperated and went on there buisness for the day. Team Vidhey stood into front of the Bulletin Board, scanning the several diffrent pappers that were pinned to the wall. "What about this one Ji?" Blaze asked his partner, pointing to one of the jobs.

The Cubone skimmed it over but quickly shooker her head. The job was simple but it was for the Saltflat Beachs to the south. The last time the went there they torrmented by a pack of wild Wingulls, forcing them to retreat before they could even finsh the job. It was rathe embarrasing actually.

Jiantia looked over the other jobs, taking several mintues before they found another one. "Here!" she exlaimed, taking the peice of papper. They just had to deliver a Heal Seed to a Vulpix in Summer Woods. It wouldn't be much experince, but at the it was easy money.

"To any adventures who may read this-Hello. My name is Kyubi and I'm in need of a Heal Seed. I am planning on going on a small advenuter but am afraid of running into trouble. I will be waiting for you not far into Summer Woods. Reward: 150P." Blaze nodded as he read the note outloud. "Ok, let's get going!"

Unknown to either of them, another team had been eavsdropping. "Aint dat cute. Littl' Vulpix too scarred to go her self." One of them, a Krookodile, lauged.

"Shame that such an item would be wasted." The other, a Chandelure, aggred.

"I say we sould go an' take dat Heal Seed for our selves!"

"What about the Boss?"

"He'll catch up." The Krookodile answered as he bagan to walk away. "Awlays dose."

Blaze and Jiantia trotted through the small forest, keeping their eyes open for their cleint. Their wasn't much opposition as the majorrity of wild pokemon here were either low level bugs or grass type or Pidgeys. Even with the seasons out of control the Summer Woods always seemed to be warm and pleasent, even in the Winter. It was odd but neither of Team Vidheys members complained.

"Hey, is that her over there?" Blaze asked, pointing to the far off pokemon. It did look like it could be a Vulpix, but it's color looked off.

"Only one way to find out." Jiantia shrugged as she bagane to walk up to the strange pokemon. "KsamyatAm? You Kyubi?"

The small fox pokemon was somewhat started at first, but soon realised that they were the adventurers she had been waiting for. "Yes, I'm Kyubi. Nice to meet you!" she greeted with a smile.

"You're...yellow?" Blaze said rather bluntly.

The Vulpix giggled a bit. "Yes, I get that a lot. I'm whats called a 'shiney'."

Blaze quickly rummedged through his Wonder Bag. "Here we go! One Heal Seed."

Kyubi smiled again and gave them a small bow to show her apreaction. "Thank you...I'm sorry, I never cought your names?"

"I'm Blaze, and this is my partner Jiantia. We're Team Vidhey!"

"Vidhey?" Kyubi crooked her neck a bit, rahter confused at the new word.

"It mean to do nessarsy act." Jiantia answered.

"As much as I like ta let dis 'ere tendah moment ta continue, I'm going ta have ta ask tat you hand ovah dat seed." voice said from behind. The three pokemon quickly tunred around to see a rather large Krookodile and a Chandelure floating beside him.

"Who in the Distortion World are you?" Blaze growled.

"I be Ridley. Nice ta meet yah." the Krookodile replied.

"And I am Raven. And we are Team Sable." the Chandelure taunted. "Now about that Heal Seed."

"NirakSa!"

It was now the two newcomers to be confused by Jiantias' words. "Pardon?"

"No dice!" The Cubone corrected herself.

Ridley laughed at the smaller pokemon. "An' you tink dat you can beat us?"

"You're out numbered, there's three of us and only two of you!" Blaze roared.

"Correction..." A third voice rang out, this one deep and cold. A Bisharp stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the three. He towered above them, his entire pressence seemed to mock them.

Chocking down his fear, Blaze stood up. "Hey I know you! You're that jerk from the other day!" the fire type barked. "You owe us an appology for taking our stuff!

"I don't owe you anything, weakinling." the Bisharp spat, pushing the Cyndaquil away. "You wern't strong enough to hold onto something that was obviously important, there for it shouldn't have belonged to you in the first place."

"You're a kumbha, you know!" Jiantia retorted. "Why you want a little Heal Seed anyway?"

The Bisharp humphed at the Cubones responce. "May I ask, what is it that your team hopes to achive?"

Blaze scratched his head, not sure what the Bisharp was getting at. "Well we want to help other in need. That's what a Rescue team is about."

"Abmirable, but pathetic."

"Oh yeah, well it's a least better then trying to get rich!"

The dark-steel type laughed darkly. "This is not about our names on a plaque, statues ereccted in our honor. Nor is it about mounds of treasure or all the Wonder Orbs in the world." he began. "Take a look around you, our world is falling aprat at it's very seems. Marshlands are feeezing over, snowcaps melting. The dry and arrid desserts are being flodded while like are drying up. Why? Becuase these forsakend seasons are changing so rapidly that they're destroying our habitats.  
This is about survival and nothing else! And as a law it is only the strong that survive. You can't keep an iron hold on the very items that can keep you alive, then you might as well not have them. So you might as well give them to those who _can_ use them, those who can _surrvive_. Like that Heal Seed for example...now hand it over!"

Blaze gulped. The Bisharp actaully had a valid point, but he couldn't just hand it over. "No! If you want it, you have to pry from our dead hands!" Jiatia yelled. Blaze was a little taken back by her responce. She was right, yes, but she littlery just challanged them to a duel to the death.

"That can be arranged." The Bisharp quickly charged foward with blinding speed, ramming into the Vulpix with a rather hard Areial Ace. The fox pokemon was flung back into a tree, forcing her to drop the seed witch the Bisharp poketed. "Do with them as you wish, but make it quick. If you are not back at the guild by the time I turn this in, I'm not cutting th reward." The Bisharp started to walk off, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "My name is Razor. Remember it." He continued on his way.

Ridley cracked his neck, a toothy grin spread across his face. 'Oh dis will be good."

"You just had to say 'our dead hands' didn't you Jiantia..."

The two remaing members of Team Sable quikly blitzed towards the smaller pokemon with two things on their mind, hurting them and having fun while doing it. Team Vidhey fought valiantly as possible, and even with the extra help, but they could not win. After just over three mintues Team Sable had beat them with near an inch of their conciousness. As neither the Krookodile or the Chandelure delivered the final blow their badges did not telleport them back to the guild.

"Is everyone ok?" Blaze groaned.

"Just pride." Jiantia answered rubbing her temples, feeling the oncomming headache.

"Sorry I got you guys into this." Kyubii appologised.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. Unfortunatly, I don't think that's going to be the last time we see them." Blaze sighed. "Lets head back to the guild, I'm tried of this forest."

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Kyubii said as the three walked into Sumit Town Square.

"You know the guild here is very freindly. I'm sure they'de let you join if you wanted to." Blaze offered but the shiny fox simply nodded it off.

"Thank you for the offer, but for now I think I should go trin at the dojo." she said. "Besides, I'm probably not going to be here for very long."

Jiantia rembered the note that was on the job notice. "That's right, you siad soemthign about an adventure."

Kyubi nodded. "Yes. I'm actually going to be going over the mountain pass to the west. I have family near Treasure town that I'de like to see."

"Well I hope your time goes well." Blaze chimmed.

"Thank you. Goodbye, and thankyou again for trying to help earlier."

"Ma samasyA..." Jiantia cleared her throught and spoke again. "No problem."


	4. Authors Note

Dear readers,

I would like to appologize for the lack of updates for Ties of Seasons, and unfortunatly the hiatus will have to continue a little longer. I wanted to go back and re-write some of the plot points (fill in plot-holes, alter scenes, etc.); I had even replayed my Exploers of Sky to help.

But rescently I had a major computer crash and lost all my files due to it. I'm also in the middle of a diffrent story project for FIMFic (follow link here if you wish to read it  story/94399/carpe-diem). Fret no however, I _do_ have all the chapters for ToS all plotted out, and once I finsh the above project I will start back on Tides of Seasons as soon as I can.

Again I appolize for the unplanned hiatus, and I hope that this dosent happen in the future.

Thank you.


End file.
